Ningyo no Ouji
by Lady Tsuru27
Summary: YAOI, Meta Knight x Marth: Yearning for a new life and love, Marth gives up his life as Prince of the Sea. But his father, King Cornelious, isn't too happy about that... CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own SSBB. We are only borrowing it for our amusement and the amusement of those who read this fic.

Title: Ningyo no Ouji

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male romance!), AU, silliness, fluff

Pairings: Meta Knight x Marth

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance

Summary: Yearning for a new life and love, Marth gives up his life as a Prince of the Sea… He may have escaped his former life, but can he escape his father's wrath?

Notes: You wanted it, you got it! Lady Tsuru here (Lord Tsuru's at work), and I aim to bring you more Meta x Marth fiction! This is a rendition of my favorite story, "The Little Mermaid" by Hans Christian Andersen. I also used some elements of Disney's retelling of the tale, even though I like the original much better. But I don't do sad endings, I'll tell you that right now! This is a bit more serious than I usually write, but I still add a healthy dose of humor. Oh, and I think I've portrayed Marth's father accurately enough. We watched an episode of the anime and saw the cut scenes to the game, and I think I'd be safe in assuming that he's a jerk. I mean, in the anime he hit Marth when he was just a child! If that isn't jerk-like behavior, then I don't know what is! (The scene was really sort of sad; the king had just made Marth shoot a deer, and Marth was reluctant to kill it. Marth cried because he hated to see the deer in pain, so his father hit him. You can check.) Well, enjoy! ^_^

Chapter One: A Glimpse Through the Water

The morning dawned fair and bright. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the pale rays of sunlight shimmered on the waves of the sea. However, far beneath the sparkling waves, very little sunlight shone on the seafloor. Flowing shadows created by the waves on the surface moved as if they were alive, while many different varieties of seaweed flew like flags in the current.

A little way from this vibrant forest of movement was a sheer cliff that dropped several hundred feet below the kelp beds. As the water got deeper, so did the shadows, until all one could see was the faint gray of the rocky bottom. The cliff that led up from this dull and seemingly barren area of the seafloor curved in a way that encircled the area entirely. The cliff formed a sort of bowl with steep sides, and it was within this bowl that the palace of the Mer nation of Altea stood.

The palace itself was as bright and beautiful as the area around it was dull and boring. Mother-of-pearl shimmered on its walls, glistening in the light of a hundred or so luminescent jellyfish that bobbed like lanterns in the current. The palace's towers and walls were broken by many windows that remained open at all times, so that fish could swim in and out of them as they pleased.

As the sun rose above the horizon, its rays began to barely touch the tops of the palace's towers. It shone dimly into one of the windows, a pale blue light that fell across the sleeping figure of a merman. His form was rather feminine. Some of the others would sometimes call him "Mermaid" just to get a rise out of him. However, Prince Marth was far from bullied. Most people respected him, though he would not be the one to inherit the kingdom. That duty would fall to his older sister, Princess Ellis.

Once the sun had fallen across his face, he began to stir. Opening his cerulean eyes, he yawned and sat up on his mat. A few fish swam into his room, circling lazily before darting back out of the window again.

Marth rose from his sleeping mat and went to the window, putting on his tiara as he swam. Outside, people were already swimming past the palace on their way to various places. Some had large baskets woven out of seaweed, and many were out hunting for fish. Marth sighed as he watched them. It reminded him of how much he hated the taste of fish…

He was startled out of his reverie by his sister. "Good morning," she chirped, popping in through the window and causing him to fall back a little.

"Oh! Um, good morning, Ellis," he said, readjusting his tiara.

"Hm…" she looked at him for a minute before shrugging, "You've just gotten up, haven't you? Father would not be pleased to hear this…"

"Well, does he really have to know?" Marth said in annoyance, "I am eighteen now. Must he monitor everything about me?"

"You know that father prefers us to be early risers and diligent workers," she said, "In fact, he sent me to get you. He has a job for you."

Marth sighed again as he followed his sister out the window and towards his father's throne room. He loved the Mer King like any son would love a father, but he tired of his incessant pushing. He was always forcing Marth to do things that he thought would "prove his manliness." When Marth had turned sixteen, his father had sent him to fight a marlin. When he was ten, his father had demanded that he learn to hunt. It never ended.

When they reached the throne room, the king seemed to be in a bad mood. "You summoned me, Father?" Marth bowed before him, waiting for the lecture and/or ridiculous commands that would surely come.

"Marth, I want you to do something very important," the king said, "On the land not far from the shore, a castle has been built. We have sent soldiers to spy, and they have confirmed that there are people living there."

"Yes…" Marth nodded vaguely. He remembered his father telling him that a month ago. Why would he bring it up now?"

"Before, we paid little attention to them. They seemed to mind their own business. However, they have recently began to fish in our waters."

"Father, many of the villagers fish from this sea," Marth said, "Why do we have to worry about those who live in the castle?"

"Because they are doing it on a massive scale!" the king slammed his fist on the arm of his throne, "They are sending ships to gather huge nets of our fish, and I want it stopped! They have built a dock to harbor those ships, and I want you to go and see if there is a way to sabotage them. You are eighteen now, so you should be old enough to handle a simple mission like this. It's what brave princes do."

Marth sighed. He had known it… "Yes, Father…" he nodded and swam away, sharing a glance with his sister. "Good luck," she mouthed to him, and he nodded to her as he left the palace.

At first, Marth swam with a heavy heart. He hated it when his father tried to shape him into something he wasn't. In his opinion, sabotaging a couple of ships was a stupid move. He didn't want to do it, but he had no choice in the matter. However, as he neared the surface, he began to forget all about his father. It had been some time since he'd been up there, and he could almost feel the wind on his face…

Finally he broke the surface, and for a long while he floated on the waves and enjoyed the breeze. The sun's rays warmed him, and he felt revitalized by the combination of warm sunlight and cool air. He had almost forgotten what air felt like.

Spotting the shore in the distance, he swam towards it at a leisurely pace. He was in no hurry to carry out his father's orders, and was even less inclined to leave this place so soon. As he neared the shore, he decided that he would stay for a long while… and then he stopped suddenly.

Walking along the sand was a… thing. Marth couldn't quite decide if it was a person or an animal. It looked nothing like the Cappys that often visited the shore, but it wore a cape wrapped securely around it. As he drifted closer, Marth could see the gleam of silver metal in the sunlight. Was it a mask? Curious, Marth swam even closer.

Suddenly the round puffball--for lack of a better word-- turned towards him. Round, yellow eyes widened as they spotted him, and Marth suddenly felt very vulnerable… Thinking quickly, he dove deeply and hid in a thicket of weeds. He had done so just in time--he soon saw the outline of the round thing hovering on the surface. Marth's eyes widened as his sharp eyes discerned the shapes of two large bat wings protruding from either side of the round shape. He hadn't noticed them before… Perhaps they had been beneath the cape, he wondered as the thing circled and finally disappeared.

Marth waited a long time before he came back to the surface. Looking around warily, he swam to the shore and pulled himself onto a rock. As he began to relax, he suddenly picked up the sound of voices… He leapt back into the water and peered at the shore from behind the rocks. Near the road that led to the beach, he saw the round thing.

He couldn't hear what the thing was saying, but he heard the sound of its voice. Apparently it was male… It--he--was talking to three other things. Marth recognized two of them as Cappys. The third was the pink puffball that he often saw with them. The two Cappy children were talking excitedly, and Marth swam just a bit closer to hear what they were saying.

"… villagers have seen creatures like that!" the boy was saying, "In fact, Kawasaki came here not long ago to fish, and he swore that he saw two of them!"

"It could be another demon beast," the girl said gravely, "What if King Dedede summoned it?"

"It didn't seem like a demon…" the caped one said, and Marth strained to hear him better. He liked the sound of his voice. "Besides, aren't there legends of fish-like people who live in the sea?"

"Yeah, but you can't believe--" the girl began, but was interrupted by the boy.

"Wow, do you really think that's what you saw?" he asked in awe, "I heard that they're called Merfolk. Did you really see one of them?"

"Perhaps… I just wondered if any of the others had seen them."

During the course of their conversation, Marth realized that they were talking about him. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad news. Beside the two children, the pink one glanced in Marth's direction and smiled. "Poyo!" he said, waving. Marth smiled and waved back, but dove beneath the water when the other three looked his way.

"I suppose I should leave…" Marth said to himself, and swam deeper. Reluctantly, he turned towards his home and followed the path that was marked with signposts. He really hadn't wanted to leave. He loved being on the surface. Besides, that round thing had piqued his interest. He wanted to know more about him. Perhaps he was related to that pink puffball?

When he returned to the palace, he gave a brief report to his father that further observation of the fishermen would be required. Though the king had been pleased, Marth wasn't concerned with that. He swam back to his room and began to daydream as he often did.

When his sister came into the room, she was completely ignored. "Well, that's a fine hello!" she said, snapping him out of his daydreams.

"Oh, Ellis… Sorry…" Marth sat up on the rock that he used as a chair, "What is it?"

"I was just wondering the real reason why you want to go back there," she said, "Surely a simple sabotage mission can't take this much surveillance."

"Oh. Well… You see, I saw something odd today…" he began to tell her all that had happened, and when he was done she seemed troubled.

"Oh, Marth…" she sighed, "You should know better than to get interested in a land-dweller. Don't you remember the story of the mermaid who gave up everything to be with that prince? What happened to her?"

"First of all, she didn't do it mainly for the prince," he countered, crossing his arms, "She did it so she could go to Heaven. You know that it was just a story made up by our religious leaders. Second, she chose to give everything up. Associating with land-dwellers won't be bad for me." He turned from her to look out the window, "Besides, he was so… Well, it was just a feeling I got from him, but…"

"Let me guess. You like him."

"Well, yes…"

"No good will come of it," she said, shaking her head, "For your own sake, Marth, try to avoid seeing him again."

"…Very well. I'll try to forget about him," Marth said, and Ellis left him to his thoughts.

TBC

Well? Should I continue? Please review and tell me what you think! Like I said, this one was written almost independently from my husband, so I'm a bit nervous. This is the first thing I've written by myself in a long while! Anyway, if anyone likes it (especially Mind Seeker, who has supported us from the beginning), then I'll post the second chapter. I've already written up to chapter three.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Yay! Good reviews! Thank you so much, everyone! I hope you like this chapter, too. I tried to make it as long as possible, since I used to always get complaints that my chapters are too short. Oh, and to Mind Seeker: Thanks for noticing the references to the anime! I hope I can keep them all in character. Let me know if I stray into the realm of OOC-ness, OK? Thanks so much for your support, as always!

Well, enjoy! ^_^

Chapter Two: Up from the Depths…

Despite Ellis' warning, Marth continued to visit the shore. Over the course of a few weeks, he learned a lot about the small creature. His name was Meta Knight, and he was indeed a knight in the service of a person called King Dedede. Marth never saw this king, but he heard plenty about him. Apparently he was a weak and stupid king who made many mistakes and tried his best to make his "subjects" miserable. Marth couldn't help but feel sorry for Meta Knight.

Gradually, his father let the sabotage of the fishing ships slip from his mind. He had many other things to worry about, and Marth promised to take care of it. He would go to the surface almost every day to see if Meta Knight was there, but he was only there some of the time.

Finally, though, his sister became fed up with his behavior. "Really, Marth, look at yourself!" she huffed at him one day as he prepared to go to the surface again, "You're mooning like some love-struck school girl!"

"I am not!" he insisted, adjusting his tiara, "Besides, why do you care? Can I not go about my business in peace?"

"Marth, if you're still watching that 'knight' person…"

"No, Sister, I am not," he lied, "I just enjoy going to the surface."

She dropped the subject after that, and Marth continued to visit the knight in secret. However, as the weeks wore on into months, he grew tired of simply watching. He wanted to speak to the knight. Though he longed to perhaps become friends with him, he knew that he could never do such a thing.

Then one day, when he went to the surface, he noticed that there was something very different about the atmosphere around the shore. There wasn't a soul in sight, but the air seemed charged with negative energy. Marth perched on a rock and looked around.

Up on top of the cliff, near the castle, he saw Meta Knight battling a monster. The beast was very odd-looking--something like a wolf, but breathing fire. He watched in anticipation as the two charged and dodged, darting about like two battling fish. Meta Knight's sword seemed powerful, but the beast had many more claws and teeth. Finally, just when it seemed as if they would battle on forever, they both leapt into the air. They crossed paths in mid-air, and both fell. At the last minute, the beast swiped at Meta Knight and sent him flying off the cliff, towards the sea.

Marth didn't stay to see the monster fall to the ground just seconds after that. He was speeding through the water almost before Meta Knight hit it, and Marth reached him before he could sink too deeply. Still, Meta Knight was unconscious when they reached the surface again. "Oh, no…" he muttered, holding the knight close to him and looking towards the cliff top. He saw no sign of the monster.

He was still breathing, and Marth was glad to see that he was OK except for a few scratches. The impact of the monster's paw had caused a large bruise to form on top of his head (or body…), and Marth gently stroked it. Making sure not to jostle him or dip him under water, Marth swam to the shore.

Laying Meta Knight on the sand, Marth looked down at him worriedly. He didn't have much time, though. He could hear people running towards the beach, and he gave Meta Knight one last stroke on the head before slipping back into the water.

He watched from behind some rocks as the two armored knights who sometimes accompanied Meta Knight rushed onto the beach. They shook him awake, and soon all three were trudging back up the hill. Marth sighed, a little sad to see them go, but he was glad that Meta Knight was all right. Everything had happened so fast, he had hardly had time to be sure.

Reluctantly as always, Marth swam back to the palace. His father was waiting for him near the gates, though, and he seemed very angry. "What was that?!" he shouted almost as soon as Marth came into view.

"Wh- what do you mean, Father?" Marth asked, though he had a sinking feeling in his gut that he knew why his father was so angry.

"You just saved the life of one of the land-dwellers!" the king clenched his fists, "Do you realize just how unnecessary that move was? What if he had been conscious?"

"H- how did you know?" Marth blurted out, keeping his distance a little. His head was spinning. First all of that excitement on the beach, and now he was being yelled at…

The king sighed heavily, and seemed to calm down a bit. "Marth, I've been watching you these past months…" his brow was heavy over his eyes, "When I saw you watching that knight, I thought that perhaps you were planning to strike against the land-dwellers. I never said anything, because I thought that you would do better on your own. But THAT performance you just put on…" he shook his head, his anger building again, "Why did you save him?"

"Father, I did what I thought was best…"

"And why would it be best to even bother with a land-dweller?"

"…I wanted to continue to observe him," Marth said calmly, "He was revealing a lot of useful information, and if he died then I would have no source to base my plans on."

The king didn't say anything for a long while. Finally he seemed to accept Marth's excuse, and waved to dismiss him. Marth bowed and swam up to his room. Though his outward appearance was calm, he was raging inside. "Just who does Father think he is?!" he almost sobbed when he entered the safety of his quarters, "To decide who lives or dies…" he sat on his chair and put his head in his hands, "Oh, what to do… If only I could leave this world and be with Meta Knight…"

As he sat there bemoaning his fate, a thought occurred to him. Couldn't he leave this world behind? Couldn't he be with his knight? There was a sorcerer who lived not far from the palace… Perhaps he could persuade him to change him into a land-dweller.

It would be worth a try, he decided. After all, anything would be better than his current situation. He hated having to pretend to be a copy of his father, and he hated being a prince. He hated not being able to speak to Meta Knight. His mind made up, he left immediately.

The way to the sorcerer's cave was a dark road. It passed through a jungle of gnarled plants and rock formations, and there were several dangerous fish there. Sharks frequented the area, so Marth swam carefully to avoid cutting himself on the jagged rocks. In the middle of the forest was a large boulder, almost a mountain, in which the sorcerer lived. Marth knew all about it, but when he reached it he could not find the entrance.

He swam all around the structure, searching every surface and even trying the area around it, but to no avail. In despair, he sat on a rock and hung his head.

Suddenly, a voice boomed from the rock itself: "What do you want?"

"Oh!" Marth leapt up and backed away, "Sorry, Sir… Is this the sorcerer speaking?"

"Yes," said the voice, echoing all around, "You may call me Ganondorf. State your business."

"Well, you see… it is rather a long story…"

"Spit it out, then!"

"I- I want to become a land-dweller!" he blurted out, "Sir, please… I- I think I have fallen in love…"

There was a pause, and then a door opened up in the surface of the rock. Marth waited for a minute, and then went inside. It was too dark to see, and it became even darker when the door shut behind him.

Marth called out into the darkness, and was suddenly blinded by a bright light. Blinking, he began to make out details of the room as his eyes adjusted. It was large and circular, with very little furniture in it. In the center of the room was a giant black cauldron which was boiling on a magical fire. Behind the cauldron sat a large merman with green skin and orange hair.

"Well, well…" the man chuckled, "If it isn't Prince Marth himself… How do you do? What is this I hear about you wanting to become a land-dweller?"

"Oh, please, Sir…" Marth bowed his head respectfully, "I cannot stand it any longer… You see, I have been watching a knight--a land-dweller--for a while now, but I can't speak to him."

"Why not?" Ganondorf huffed, crossing his arms and swishing his tail, "Who says you need my magic to speak to someone?"

"Well, it's not just that. I want to become part of that world. I hate it here… My father is always sending me on some errand to prove my manliness, and I hate it! I do not want to pretend to be a copy of him any longer!"

"I see. So running away from home wasn't enough; you've got to run to a completely different way of life as well?"

"Oh, please!" Marth begged, desperate, "I've given this a lot of thought. My sister has tried to dissuade me. She always reminds me of that story…"

"Oh, yes. That one," Ganondorf smiled a bit, "So you want me to turn you into a land-dweller?"

"Yes, please."

"…Fine. I'll do it. I've got far too little to do nowadays, and far too much time on my hands. BUT! Before you thank me, consider the price."

"What is it? I'll pay anything."

"You know the price, my dear prince. I want your voice."

"My… voice?"

"Yes. You know, like in the story. Do you really think that it was just made up?"

"But why my voice?"

"Oh, for several reasons," Ganondorf reclined in his lounge chair, "First of all, I will give you a potion that turns your tail into two legs. You will really be gaining legs, even though your tail will disappear. You will still need to give something up for this to happen. And if it's not you're voice…" he smiled sadistically, "then you can give me something else. I'll take your arms, your hair, your eyes…"

"Oh…"

"Compared to those things, your voice doesn't seem so bad to lose, huh?"

"… I suppose not…"

"And second, I just like your voice."

"R- really?"

"Yes. You've got a good singing voice, and mine's gotten scratchy with age. I would love to have your voice as my own. Third, it is a sort of punishment. You are too afraid to speak to the knight on your own. You feel that you need my magic to help you. So, in exchange for my magic, I will take the one thing that you refused to use. Does that sound fair?"

"…Yes, Sir. It does. I'll do it."

"Good!" Ganondorf set to work, throwing different odd-looking things into the cauldron. They bubbled and hissed, but not once did any liquid escape into the water. "Now, this will only take a minute… Just be forewarned, you can never become a merman again. Just so you know."

Marth watched in awe and a little fear as the sorcerer began to chant some spells, stirring the contents of the cauldron until they boiled and finally flowed out into the water surrounding them. As Ganondorf chanted, the pendent around his neck began to glow. Marth felt a tingling sensation in his throat, and then he felt as if something were being pulled out of it slowly. As the pendent's glow pulsed, Marth realized that it was flashing to the rhythm of his own heartbeat. His throat felt very strange--like someone had put a string down his esophagus and was now pulling it out slowly.

Finally the pendent gave one last flash and then dimmed. Marth's throat felt normal again, but Ganondorf was not done chanting yet. He went on for several minutes, and then there was a blinding flash. When Marth opened his eyes again, Ganondorf held out a clear glass bottle full of green liquid.

"Take this to the shore before you drink it," he chuckled, "Wouldn't want you drowning before you can even use your legs, hm?" Marth took the bottle, and realized that that was it. The cauldron had stopped bubbling. Ganondorf sat back, and a line of light fell across him as the door opened behind Marth.

The prince opened his mouth to thank Ganondorf, but no sound came out. "Oh, I've already taken your voice," Ganondorf said at Marth's surprised expression, "Enjoy my magic! Now get lost."

And just like that, Marth found himself swimming back to the surface. A small part of his mind was wondering what he'd gotten himself into. He would never be able to return to his home. He could never be with his father and sister again… But as soon as those thoughts came into his mind, he dismissed them. There was no going back now. Besides, he was more than ready for change.

He pulled himself onto the shore just as the sun was setting. Looking around to make sure that no one was near, he uncorked the bottle and sniffed at the contents. The liquid didn't smell too good, but he held his nose and downed it anyway.

It was horrible. He almost gagged as it burned its way down his throat. Once all of it was gone, he dropped the bottle onto the sand and clutched at his chest. He felt like he had swallowed acid. The burning sensation was spreading all over his body, but when it reached his tail he felt like he'd been struck by lightning. The world spun around him, and he swayed and fell to the sand. Unable to move or even cry out, he twitched all over as he felt a tearing feeling in the middle of his tail. As his body continued to throb with pain, he felt as if something had ripped open his throat. He gasped, desperate for air, and then he finally blacked out.

TBC

Well? Hope it's good; I didn't want to rush through the two major events of the original story (the rescue and transformation), but I didn't know how else to prolong it. Besides, I wanted to get to the part with Marth and Meta Knight, since that's what this fic is all about! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: I'm using their Japanese names, mainly because I don't really understand why they changed them in the first place. SO, Escargoon = Escargon, Tiff = Fumu, Tuff = Bun. HOWEVER, I still kept Dedede's American accent just because I like a change of dialect every once in a while. Also, Meta Knight is able to lift Marth because 1) his arms can stretch a little (Kirby's can), 2) He's strong enough; think back to SSBB when he flew through the air with both the Pokemon Trainer and Lucas; and 3) I'm the author, and I say so. If a baby like Kirby can battle monsters and a penguin can swing a huge hammer, then Meta Knight can lift a lightweight like Marth. OH, and there's some nudity in this chapter. It's not in a really sexual way (though it could be if you want it to be… ^_0). It's just the way things turned out. Well, enjoy! ^_^

Chapter Three: Learning the Ways of the Land

Meta Knight stood on the castle wall, looking down into the courtyard. Below him, slithering about on the cobblestones, was Escargon. He was shouting and yammering as the king threw various things at him, shouting at him as loudly as he could. All in all, the scene was pretty funny, but it was all too familiar. Meta Knight was amused; his eyes glowed pink, but did not laugh.

Suddenly from across the drawbridge came a small shout. Meta Knight looked towards the courtyard entrance just as Bun came running at full speed. "Meta Knight!" he called to the lone figure on the wall, "Come quickly! You gotta see this!"

Without hesitation, Meta Knight unfurled his wings and took off after Bun, who began to run towards the seashore. King Dedede and Escargon watched the two go. "Now, I wonda what they're up to?" he mused.

"I- I don't know, sire…" Escargon answered, but shouted as he was hit by a Waddle Dee.

"When ah want your opinion, I'll ask for it!" King Dedede stomped his foot and threw another hapless Waddle Dee at the snail, "Aw, who cares what they're up to? This is a lot more fun than whatever those saps have cooked up!"

Meanwhile, Meta Knight flew as quickly as he could towards the shore. Bun had fallen far behind, but had shouted that there was something on the shore that could be a monster. As the sandy beach became visible over the crest of rocks that surrounded it, he could see that Fumu and Kirby were already there.

When he landed, Kirby gave his customary greeting ("Poyo!") while Fumu pointed to a creature laying on the sand. "Look!" she cried, "I think it could be a demon beast, but I don't know. What is it?"

Meta Knight truly couldn't answer her. He had never seen a creature like this before. Stepping closer, he saw that it was unconscious. It was lying face-down in the sand, and he gently nudged its head to the side to see its face. When he did so, he almost gasped. Something about this face was so familiar… He had seen this person before, but he didn't remember where. His memory rewound to the day when he had seen something bobbing on the surface. It had disappeared before he had seen it clearly, so it was possible that this was the creature he'd seen…

His thoughts were interrupted by Bun's arrival, panting and huffing. "Wh- well?" he asked, his hands on the ground for support, "Wh- what is it?"

"Maybe it's not a monster…" Fumu mused aloud, "I mean, why would it be unconscious here?"

"…I will try to wake it up," Meta Knight said, placing a gloved hand on the person's back, "I want you three to go back to the castle, in case it is a monster."

"OK," Fumu nodded, taking Kirby by the hand and trudging up the hill. Bun followed with a groan--more walking did not sound good to him at all.

Once the children were out of sight, Meta Knight looked down at the seemingly helpless creature. The pale face seemed so familiar to him… His eyes flashed green for a moment before he began to shake it--or him, by the looks of it--by the shoulder. Meta Knight gently pushed him onto his back. Yes, it was male. A little embarrassed to be looking at him like this, he glanced around. There was nothing he could use… but then he saw the boats. Surely there would be something aboard one of them.

Hurrying so as to not miss the person waking up, he flew onto one of the fishing boats and grabbed a bit of sailcloth that was lying on the deck. Returning quickly, he used the cloth to cover the boy. Feeling a bit less embarrassed, he began to try to wake him.

*****

Marth could hear someone speaking to him. Gradually he emerged from the darkness of sleep. Someone was shaking him. He tried to mumble something, but no sound came out. And then he remembered what had happened… His eyes shot open and his mouth widened in a silent gasp, and someone else gasped as well.

Marth turned his head a little towards the source of the noise, and almost tried to gasp again when he saw his knight standing beside him. The knight was staring at him. "Are you all right?" he asked after a minute.

The prince could only nod. As he pushed himself to a sitting position, he saw that his tail had become two legs. A spark of excitement shot through him. It had worked after all! He couldn't stop from smiling at this new discovery. His previous pain was gone, and he felt wonderful despite having his hair full of sand.

"I covered you with it," Meta Knight said, thinking that Marth's attention was on the cloth, "I am glad to see you are all right. Were you shipwrecked?"

Marth looked at him, and his smile faded. How could he talk to him without a voice? He only shook his head.

"Not a shipwreck, then? Where did you come from?" Meta Knight waited, but the person didn't speak. "Can you not tell me?"

Marth shrugged and put his hand to his neck.

"You… cannot speak?" the person nodded, "I see… Can you write then?"

Write? Marth shook his head. He didn't understand that word. Of course, underwater, they didn't have paper or pens.

"Hm…" Meta Knight thought for a minute, "You come from another country, right?"

Marth nodded.

"Far from Dreamland, I assume…" another nod answered him, "Well, how did you get here then… Not a shipwreck. Well, anyway, are you hurt at all?"

Shaking his head, Marth couldn't help but smile. He had admired this knight from afar for so long, it felt like a dream to have him speaking to him.

Meta Knight was silent for a long while. He was puzzling over where on Popstar this person had come from. Why he had been nude, he had no idea… But there was a golden tiara on his head. Perhaps he was royalty of some sort. "Well, then… I suppose you have no place to go, do you?" the mysterious boy shook his head, and did so again when asked if he knew where he was. "I suppose you'll have to come with me, then…"

That would not be as easy as he thought it would be, though. Meta Knight held out his hand to help the boy up, but he couldn't stand. Utterly confused, Meta Knight asked again, "Are you sure you're unhurt? Can you walk?"

Marth blushed and looked down sheepishly. He hadn't thought about this part… He had been so focused on gaining legs that he hadn't thought about how he was going to use them. Looking down at the limbs, he began to move them a little.

Meta Knight watched him do this with more than a little curiosity. Didn't the boy know how to walk? He moved his legs so carefully, Meta Knight wondered if he really was all right. Perhaps his muscles were just a bit sore, he thought. That must be it. He had obviously been swimming at least a little.

As he began to learn which muscles moved in what way, Marth's confidence grew. It was just like moving his tail, only stiffly and in two different parts. Shakily, he grabbed onto a rock and pushed himself up.

The cloth slipped from his hips as he stood, and Meta Knight looked away. He was glad that his mask hid his blush, though he had to use a great amount of willpower not to look back up at the boy. He was very beautiful, he had to admit. Finally deciding that he had to at least help him, Meta Knight grabbed the cloth and stood on the rock that the boy was leaning on. Trying his best not to look at his hindquarters, Meta Knight wrapped the cloth securely around the boy's waist.

Marth smiled at the knight as he slowly and shakily stood on his own. He supposed that the cloth was for modesty's sake. His father wore clothing, as did his sister, but their robes were more like status symbols. Being the prince, he had sometimes worn a cape, but usually preferred to go without like most of the other Merfolk. However, he had observed that land-dwellers often wore clothes, so he accepted the cloth and used one hand to pull it higher on his waist.

Still trembling slightly, Marth took one hesitant step. When he didn't fall, he took another and another until he had walked to another rock. Meta Knight followed him and stood on the rock that he was holding onto.

"Your muscles must be sore if you can only walk that far," Meta Knight said, and Marth nodded. His legs did hurt a little. "Then I must ask you to allow me to carry you back to the castle," Meta Knight said. Marth nodded, but frowned a little. Meta Knight was so small… How could he possibly carry him?

Wrapped in that small body, though, was adequate strength. Meta Knight stretched his arm until his hand rested on Marth's lower back. His other hand reached out to Marth's rear, and Meta Knight lifted him up. Marth opened his mouth and grabbed at Meta Knight's collar, surprised at the sudden lift, and Meta Knight leapt off of the rock.

As his wings lifted them into the air, Meta Knight was glad for his elastic arms. They didn't stretch enough to wrap around the boy's body, but they did allow his hands to support him. The boy was clutching at him, though, and that made it a bit hard to see.

At first, Marth was terrified. He didn't care where they were going at the moment; he could only grab onto the knight's collar as he was carried above the ground. As they went, though, he gradually relaxed. The knight's metal mask was pressing into his side, but he forgot about it when he looked down.

This land was amazing, he thought as they passed over a high brick wall. He had never seen trees at this angle. He had never seen grass, either. As they landed in the courtyard, he marveled at all the plant life. It looked very different from the plants of his home. He was set onto his feet, and he looked around in awe as he stood on the grass.

"What in the heck is THAT?!" Marth turned around as a voice boomed across the courtyard, and nearly fell down. A very large, fat thing was coming towards them, followed by the biggest snail Marth had ever seen.

"He was washed up on the shore," Meta Knight said to King Dedede, stepping in front of the boy, "I've brought him here because he has nowhere else to go."

"Huh. You think I care? I ain't gonna give up one o' my nice rooms for some… some… THING."

"I did not ask you to. He's going to stay in my quarters."

"Fine. But I won't tolerate him runnin around my castle! You keep an eye on 'im, and keep 'im outta my way!"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Meta Knight said with only a hint of disdain as King Dedede and Escargon both waddled/slid off.

"Come with me," Meta Knight said, holding out his hands again. Marth got the implication, and lowered himself so he could be picked up again. With a great push, Meta Knight flew into the air again and soared to the wing of the castle where his room was. Getting Marth down the stairs was difficult--he was only little bit off the ground, but somehow he managed it.

"You can stay here until we find someplace else for you," Meta Knight said, "I believe the bed should be long enough to accommodate you."

Marth nodded absently; he was absorbed in looking around the room. He had never seen a room like this. Everything looked so different than it did in the palace. The bed that Meta Knight had motioned to looked much bigger than his mat and pile of sand. Curious, he reached out to touch it, smiling as his fingers slid along the soft fabric. He took a step towards it and sat down. Yes, it was much softer. He supposed that land-dwellers must be very used to comfort.

Meta Knight watched as the boy explored his room. His behavior was very odd… it was almost as if he'd never seen a bed before. He touched everything--the pillow, the rug on the floor, the chair, and even the TV. It was a bit strange, but a little cute. Meta Knight couldn't help smiling behind his mask as the boy ran his slender hands over the everything.

It took a while for Marth to finish his exploration. He knew that it was rude, but Meta Knight didn't seem to mind. Blushing a little, he sat down on the bed again and folded his hands in his lap.

"Well, now you're familiar with the place," Meta Knight said, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Opening it, he found that Fumu, Bun, and Kirby were standing there. "Oh. What is it?"

"Is he in here?" Bun asked, sounding ready to burst, "That weird thing… is he here?"

"Yes. He's right there."

The three came into the room, and Bun gawked at Marth, who found the attention a little startling. Kirby ran to the candy jar on the bookcase immediately, while Fumu stayed back a little way.

"Are you sure he's not some sort of demon?" she asked skeptically.

"He's not," Meta Knight said, "I believe he was washed ashore from some accident at sea, though he can't tell me what happened."

"What, he won't talk?"

"No. He can't."

Aw, you mean he's mute?" Bun asked, turning back towards Meta Knight and Fumu, "Then he can't be what I think he is…"

"You still think he's a merman?" Fumu asked, a little annoyed, "He's got legs, dimwit! Mermen don't have legs!"

"Yeah, and they're supposed to have really pretty voices…" Bun sighed, "I thought I heard a mermaid singing once… I wish I could have really seen her!" He walked away from Marth, who just watched him.

"Well, I really don't know what race he is," Meta Knight looked over at Marth. He couldn't read the expression on the young man's face… It was almost sad. "Though he doesn't know where he is, and he can't tell me where he's from."

"Can he write it down?" Fumu asked.

"No."

"What? I don't believe it!" Fumu glanced over at the stranger, "He doesn't look like a little kid, so he's gotta be able to write… Look at that tiara. He's probably from some rich family. Rich kids always learn to read and write in foreign countries."

"Maybe he forgot how to write?" Bun wondered, "I mean, if he was in a shipwreck or something, then maybe he got hit on the head and got amnesia."

This seemed like a possibility. Marth didn't know if he should gesture to them or not. He didn't want them thinking that he'd lost his memory, but it was a safer story than the truth. Now they were all three looking at him curiously, and he began to get nervous.

"Is it true?" Fumu asked, walking closer to him, "Can't you remember anything about how you wound up on the beach? Do you remember where you came from?"

Marth looked at her for a moment before finally shaking his head. Amnesia was believable, after all.

"Really?" Bun asked, stepping beside his sister, "That's gotta stink… But hey, Meta Knight's gonna take care of you!"

Frowning a little, Marth didn't quite know how to feel about that comment. He did like Meta Knight, and he felt so funny around him… But having him take care of him felt a little odd.

"Hey, maybe the muteness is a side-effect of the amnesia?" Bun said, turning back to Meta Knight, "Ya know, like he forgot how to talk?"

"Hm… No, I really do think he's mute," Meta Knight walked over to stand beside Marth on the bed, "You cannot make a sound, can you?"

Marth shook his head.

"Anyway, I'm sure you have something else to do, correct?" Meta Knight said to the children, "I must find something for him to wear…"

"Oh, OK. Let's go, guys," Fumu walked towards the door, "Oh, and if he remembers anything, will you tell us? Maybe we could help."

"Of course," Meta Knight nodded as the two kids left the room. Kirby followed them, still holding Meta Knight's candy jar. Meta Knight sighed as the door closed behind them. He would have to get another one… Again…

Marth looked at Meta Knight curiously. Had he just said he was going to find something for him to wear? He was already wearing the piece of cloth…

"Now, to figure out what you can wear," Meta Knight looked Marth up and down, "If I knew how to sew, then I would make you something… Hm… Well, I think I know of a way. Stay here, please. I'll be right back." He hopped off of the bed and left Marth staring after him. Walking down the hallway, he wondered just how he could get the king's tailor to make Marth some clothes…

*****

Meanwhile, back at the seashore, a lone mermaid sat on a rock and stared up at the castle. She had seen everything--that puffball had carried her brother towards the castle almost half an hour ago. She frowned as she tried to think of what to do. Telling their father would certainly cause trouble, but what else could she say? He would certainly ask her where she'd last seen Marth, and he could always tell when she was lying.

Deciding that it was for the best, Ellis leapt back into the water and hurried towards the palace. She planned to tell their father immediately. She hated to think that Marth could be hurt in some way; after all, he wasn't used to living on land. Something could happen to him. Worst of all, she feared that the land-dwellers would harm him in some way. If they ever found out what he was, they would surely do something like put him in a tank at the zoo. With these thoughts filling her head, she swam faster until she could just see the tops of the pearl towers.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: Two chapters in one go; I'd say I'm on a roll! Thanks to everyone who reviewed for your support, and special thanks as always to Mind Seeker, who's supported every one of our fics! There's still a little way to go in this story; maybe about three or four more chapters. This is a short one that's really sort of an intro into the second part of the story. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! ^_^

Chapter Four: Excursion

"Sorry it took so long, Sir," Waddle Doo bowed in apology as he ushered several Waddle Dees into the room. Marth sat on the bed and drew his legs up as they swarmed around him, each placing a folded article of clothing beside him. Meta Knight observed everything from atop his chair.

Once there was an ample stack on the bed, the Waddle Dees filed out of the room. "Er… should I notify King Dedede?" Waddle Doo asked, blinking his eye.

"That will not be necessary," Meta Knight said, "I will notify him. That will be all."

As Waddle Doo shut the door, Meta Knight hopped onto the bed next to Marth, who was examining the clothes curiously. "They are for you," he said, "Can you put them on?" Marth stood and let the sheet, which was wrinkled from two days of wear, fall to the floor. Meta Knight looked away as Marth put on a shirt. The pants baffled him at first, but he figured out how to put them on without assistance. He walked to the mirror on the wall and looked at himself, smiling. He really looked like a land-dweller now, he thought as Meta Knight turned back to him and nodded his approval.

"It suits you," the knight said, "I suppose it feels better now, as well?" Marth nodded, turning around to look at his back side. Meta Knight watched him with amusement; he acted as if he'd never worn clothes before. What a strange person… "Now that you are properly dressed," he said, hopping off of the bed and walking over to Marth, "Would you like to go out for a bit? I'm sure you're tired of this room."

When he said that, the boy's eyes lit up suddenly. He nodded vigorously, and Meta Knight almost laughed at how cute he looked. "I would be, as well. How would you like me to show you the countryside? I will take you to the village, as well."

Marth remained excited even as they left the castle. He had gotten used to walking, and now moved with a bounce in his step that betrayed his joy. They strolled out of the courtyard and onto the main road to the village. From the top of the hill, Marth could see the shore where he had first met Meta Knight. Further than that was the village. Marth had never seen such a village in his entire life--each dwelling was a separate building instead of a cave carved into rock.

There was a fresh spring breeze blowing, and Marth tilted his head back to feel it better. Meta Knight watched him out of the corner of his eye. The boy really was too cute, he thought. He really needed to think of something to call him…

"I wonder…" he said aloud, catching Marth's attention, "What should I call you? Is there no way that you can let me know your name?"

Marth shook his head, his expression turning a bit more serious. They had touched on this subject before, and it always troubled him.

"Well, shall I just name you, then? Perhaps something like a nickname?"

The boy nodded his head; that would be fine with him.

"OK… Well, I found you washed up on the shore… Perhaps something pertaining to that event?"

Marth shrugged.

"Very well. Then how about… hm… How about Seashore Prince?"

Wrinkling his nose, Marth shook his head. It sounded too poetic.

"Ah. Well, then perhaps… Castaway?"

Marth frowned down at Meta Knight. That was a bit crude, he thought.

"Hm… Then how about… Prince Merman?"

This made Marth pause for a minute. He stared down at Meta Knight in surprise, and then continued walking. It had been the sort of reaction that Meta Knight had been looking for. Of course, he had had his suspicions since he'd seen the boy lying on the sand. Research had proven that the Merfolk were supposed to look like him. Somehow he had exchanged his tail for a pair of legs; after all, there were no other creatures that he knew of that looked like him, and he had traveled all across the galaxy.

With one more piece to the puzzle, Meta Knight turned his mind to the task of actually naming the boy. It had not been his primary motive, but it would still be nice to be able to call him something. After a long pause, he finally said, "Sapphire."

Marth looked back down at Meta Knight curiously. "How would you like to be called Sapphire?" Meta Knight asked, "Your eyes remind me of that gem. Perhaps a name that suited your appearance would be to your liking?" Marth smiled and nodded, accepting the new name but wishing that he could tell Meta Knight his real name.

However, the subject of his name was forgotten again by the beauty around him. Birds flew above them like fish did in the sea. The smell of grass was everywhere, and a light breeze played with his hair like no current could. Without the pressure of the deep upon him, Marth felt like he was flying like the birds. He felt lighter than he had at the bottom of the sea, though he would be lighter floating on the water.

Meta Knight couldn't see his expression, but the boy's stance suggested that he was in a very good mood. He bounced along merrily, looking around constantly. Again Meta Knight thought that he was seeing these things for the first time, and it made him suspicious. It was hard to remain that way, though. His curiosity about the boy was offset by the pleasure he got out of watching him enjoy the breeze and the sunlight.

They passed the village, but did not enter it. Meta Knight was afraid of how the other villagers would react (though he suspected that Fumu and Bun had already told everyone else). Their trek took them into the forest, where Marth gawked at the trees and the small animals that scurried across their path.

When they reached the other edge of the woods, they stopped. "Well, I'm sure you feel better now, right?" Meta Knight asked, and was answered by a nod. "Then I suppose we'll return to the castle."

Marth was a little disappointed, but he followed Meta Knight back through the woods anyway. They walked over a different path than they had come. It eventually led to a cliff overlooking the sea, and Marth felt a bit confused as Meta Knight leapt onto a rock and stared out across the waves for a moment.

"I wonder how you feel when you look at the sea," Meta Knight said after a while, almost startling Marth, "Do you think you can remember your home?"

Marth looked out on the water, avoiding Meta Knight's eyes. Slowly, he shook his head.

"I see…" Meta Knight was about to say something else, when a shout came from the top of the hill.

They both turned around to see Bun running towards them, followed by Fumu, Kirby… and half a dozen villagers. Meta Knight stepped in front of Marth protectively as the small crowd came to a stop. "Wow, he really IS different!" a little girl exclaimed.

"Didn't I tell you?" Bun said proudly.

"Sorry, Sir Meta Knight…" Fumu clocked Bun on the head as she addressed the Star Warrior, "I tried to keep this moron from blabbing…"

"Aw, you can't blame me, right?" Bun muttered, rubbing his sore head.

"Well, I think he's interesting!" another Cappy said, walking forward to take a closer look, "Maybe you should take him to see Curio?"

"No, you need to take him to Kawasaki!" the little girl said, "He said he saw some creatures like this!"

Marth didn't know how to react to all the attention. He had been in front of crowds of his own people before, but never had he been so closely scrutinized.

"If you will excuse us…" Meta Knight said, getting everyone's attention, "We must be off." He stepped behind Marth and held out his arms. Marth understood, and lowered himself onto them. Making sure that he was secure, Meta Knight pushed off with his feet and flew into the air.

They left the gaping crowd far behind as they soared past the village. Marth had grown accustomed to this, and he looked below them in wonder. He felt completely unafraid as they sped over the land. Instead, he felt wonderfully alive. Meta Knight held him securely, his arms steady, and Marth daringly leaned on the top of his head as he watched the scenery change from green grass to blue water. They flew over the ocean, towards the palace, and Marth sighed in contentment.

Just as they were flying over the shore, though, Marth caught a glimpse of something on the sand. Someone was standing there, staring up at them. Though Marth couldn't see the person's face, he recognized the blue hair and flowing headband. Marth felt a lump forming in his stomach. Even at such a distance, the person standing on the beach looked like Ike.

TBC

Well? What do you think? Reviews are very appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: Cliché title, but I couldn't resist. It seemed fitting! Oh, and sorry this took so long. The computer cord just got here! Yay! And as always, thank you all so much! Your comments really mean a lot to us; I wish I could give every one of you a BIG stack of waffles or something! (Store-bought, of course. I can't make waffles to save my life!). Anyway, enjoy! ^_^

Chapter 5: Hurricane Ike

"But how could you do this?" Ellis was distraught to say the least. She swam back and forth in the circular room, her tail lashing nervously.

"Princess, I'm just a sorcerer," Ganondorf said, lounging in his chair, "People come to me asking for magic, and I give it to them… as long as they provide payment. Your father gave me half my weight in gold."

"You had helped my brother before…" Ellis' shoulders drooped, and she felt a sob welling up in her, "Do you have any idea what Father will do to him once he is returned?"

"Hm… Not really. Nor do I care. I just do what I'm paid to do."

Ellis stared at the man for a minute. She hadn't expected anything more from him, but his complete lack of concern still surprised her.

Her worry for Marth, as well as the beating her father had given her for keeping silent for so long, helped her make her next decision. "Sir," she said weakly, "I will pay you any amount if you will give to me the potion you gave to Marth and my father's guard."

"How much will you pay? I have enough gold… But your hair would do nicely. I will take your beauty from you in exchange for the legs you will gain."

"My hair?"

"Sure. I could always use a new rug," Ganondorf chuckled at his own joke.

"… Fine," Ellis sighed, and accepted the scissors he gave her. If she could warn Marth of the impending danger, then it was worth the risk.

*****

Meanwhile, Marth was pacing as well. It was near midnight, and he hadn't slept at all. Meta Knight was out on patrol, and Marth couldn't help but feel nervous with him gone. He could have sworn that it was Ike he had seen, but he didn't know why the warrior would be here of all places. The king wouldn't have any way of knowing where he was… right?

A million thoughts raced through Marth's head, and he stopped pacing to look out the window, clutching the sill. Perhaps his father had had him followed, or maybe he interrogated the sorcerer. If it had been Ike he had seen, then maybe he was looking for him even now. That thought unnerved the prince even more.

Suddenly the door clicked. His heart racing, Marth turned around, only to sigh in relief. It was Meta Knight, back from his rounds. "You are still awake," he said, closing the door and walking over to stand beside Marth, "What troubles you?"

Marth only gave the knight a reassuring smile, and sat on the bed. Meta Knight wasn't convinced. He hopped onto the bed beside Marth, and looked up at him with piercing eyes. Under such a gaze, Marth looked away shyly; he felt as if Meta Knight was trying to read his mind.

Meta Knight stood there for some time, looking Marth over. His expression was so sad… There had to be something troubling him. The beautiful sapphire eyes he had come to love were clouded with unexpressed worry. Meta Knight wished that there was some way to allow the boy to communicate with him.

Then it hit him. He would teach him to read and write! It could be done; Meta Knight figured that if a dunderhead like King Dedede could read, then surely a smart young lad could do it. Reaching up, he turned Marth's face gently towards him. "Sapphire," he said, "I am sure you tire of being unable to speak with me. Am I wrong?"

Marth shook his head.

"I can offer you a way to communicate, if you are willing to try. I will teach you to write."

The prince's eyes widened before a genuine smile spread across his face. In the past few days, he had been leafing through the books in Meta Knight's room. He knew that the strange letters on the pages had some meaning, and he had wanted to learn that meaning, but he was unsure if Meta Knight would want to teach him.

"Very well," Meta Knight said, "Then I shall teach you to write and read. We will start tomorrow. For now, we need to sleep." Marth nodded, and lifted the covers on the bed. Settling into the mattress and pillows, he cast one last look at Meta Knight, who was settling into the armchair. With a soft smile on his lips, Marth slowly drifted to sleep, thoughts of Ike temporarily banished.

*****

The morning dawned fair enough. Pale yellow sunlight filtered through a thin layer of clouds, which diffused the light to cast a dim glow on the earth. The residents of Cappy Village were mostly still asleep, though a few people began to appear outside of their houses. The shopkeeper opened his doors, still yawning, as the first customer of the day came closer to inspect the fruit cart.

Ike beheld this scene with curiosity and a little contempt. He had wanted to sleep in, as well, but his urgent mission required that he start his day early. He envied the many people who were still tucked into bed.

"And what an ungodly hour to cause a ruckus…" he muttered to himself, taking a swig of water from his canteen. He dreaded going into the village, but he needed to start asking questions. Silently, he hopped down from his vantage point on the cliff and started down the path towards the sleepy little town.

No one saw him coming until he was near the store. The clerk and customer both stopped their activities to stare curiously at this stranger. Ike's eye twitched in irritation; he hated being gawked at. He stopped several feet away from the two Cappys and bowed curtly. "Morning," he said, raising himself up again and adopting a manner of authority, "I'd like to ask a few questions, if you don't mind."

In half a minute, he was surrounded. Ike had no idea where they had all come from; Cappys were suddenly running out of houses towards him, bringing their cameras and pushing to get closer to him. Everyone was exclaiming in awe, "It's another one!" The swordsman didn't know what had summoned them all. Perhaps it was the shopkeeper's cry of "Look, everybody! Another one!"

Ike's eye twitched again. The only thing he hated more than being gawked at was being gawked at by a crowd. He kept his face stern, though, and waited patiently as an important-looking Cappy approached him through the throng.

"Hello, there!" the mustachioed Cappy bowed to Ike once he got to him, "Forgive us our curiosity; we rarely see anyone like you around here. I'm the police chief of this village."

"My name is Ike," the merman said, crossing his arms, "I have a few questions for you, if we could go somewhere more private…"

"Of course, of course!" the chief said, "We can go to the station. My wife will make some coffee. Do you like coffee?"

*****

Marth awoke when sunlight shone in the window. Blinking tiredly, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. _"I will never get used to the brightness of the sun's rays… It was much dimmer in the sea," _he thought as he stood up and walked towards the dresser.

The bottom drawer held two of Meta Knight's three capes. In the top drawer, Marth found the clothes that had been made for him. They were all cotton and linen, and most of them were blue. He pulled out a simple tunic and white pants, and went into the bathroom to change.

When he came out, Meta Knight was still asleep in the armchair. Marth smiled a little as he watched the puffball sleep. Even when at rest, he still kept the mask on. The prince couldn't help but wonder what was beneath the mask, but he dismissed those thoughts quickly. As long as he could stay with the knight, he didn't care what he looked like. Besides, there must be a reason for such privacy. He was determined not to pry too much.

Still a bit drowsy, Marth sat down on the bed again. On the bedside table was a book, and Marth picked it up and opened it. He was excited at the prospect of learning to read, and his fingers traced the markings as if they were sacred objects. Vaguely he wondered if his father knew how to read; or, for that matter, if any merman or mermaid had ever learned to read.

Thinking of his father brought back memories of seeing Ike the previous day, and Marth frowned as his thoughts took a more serious turn. He hoped that it hadn't been Ike. The sword master was his father's most trusted and valuable warrior. If his father would send anyone to come and get him back, it would be Ike.

With a heavy sigh, Marth put down the book and dispelled thoughts of his father and Ike. There was nothing much he could do, except to avoid Ike if he could.

*****

"So, what did you want to ask?" the police chief set a mug of coffee in front of Ike, and sat down with his own mug.

"I wanted to know if anyone else like me came through here," Ike said. He sniffed at the coffee, but set the mug down again, "Particularly, a young man with short blue-ish hair. Have you seen anyone like that?"

"Oh, yeah!" the Cappy said, taking a hearty gulp of his coffee, "Came into town just yesterday. Seemed like a nice guy."

"Really?" Ike leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, "Do you know where he went?"

"Well, he was with Meta Knight, so I guess he's staying at the castle. They were both seen flying towards there yesterday."

"_Flying? Who is this 'Meta Knight', a dragon?" _Ike thought. Aloud, he said, "Could you tell me how to get to the castle?"

"Sure. Just follow the road out of town. You can't miss it; it's up on a big hill. You can even see it from here."

"Thank you," Ike stood up and, without further ado, stomped out of the house.

"Well!" the chief's wife exclaimed, "How rude. He didn't even finish his coffee!"

"Maybe he didn't like it?" the chief suggested, sipping from his mug and reaching for a doughnut, "I wonder what all that was about, though? Do you think that other guy's a fugitive or something?"

"I don't know… They say he's an amnesiac," the Cappy woman shook her head, "It would be just terrible if he turned out to be a criminal!"

As the husband and wife conversed, three children sat crouched near the window. "Did you hear that?" Fumu said in a whisper, "We gotta tell Meta Knight!" Bun and Kirby both nodded, and the trio began to run towards the castle. When they passed Ike, he looked at them curiously before shrugging and going on his way.

TBC

Well? Thank you for reading, and review please! Look for the next chapter sometime soon (probably by next week).


End file.
